Czerwony
Czerwony (ang. The Red Guy) – posiadająca atrybuty diabła postać występująca w kreskówkach Krowa i Kurczak oraz Jam Łasica. W polskiej wersji językowej serialów Czerwonemu udziela głosu Jarosław Boberek, w oryginalnej wersji anglojęzycznej w rolę Czerwonego wciela się aktor Charlie Adler. Opis right W każdym z odcinków Czerwony posiada inne imię, zawód a nawet płeć. Pojawia się on w kreskówkach w roli między innymi dyrektora szkoły, naczelnika więzienia, bufetowej, kamerdynera, reżysera filmowego. Zwykle w Jam łasica jest oszustem. Zazwyczaj jest postacią antagonistyczną względem głównych bohaterów, chce poniżać ich, znęcać się nad nimi psychicznie i fizycznie, a nawet zabić, jak we wczesnych odcinkach Krowy i Kurczaka. Czerwonego charakteryzuje duża wybuchowość, skłonność do destrukcji oraz agresji, także skierowanej ku sobie. Obraz Czerwonego jako postaci bardzo nerwowej i rozchwianej emocjonalnie dopełnia sposób jego wypowiadania się: bardzo często wykrzykuje on nerwowo pojedyncze słowa, pozostałą część swojej kwestii wypowiadając spokojnym i troskliwym głosem. Charakterystycznym zachowaniem Czerwonego jest także chodzenie na pośladkach, padanie na twarz z pozycji stojącej podczas wypowiedzi, często obracając się na ziemi. W odcinkach kreskówki Krowa i Kurczak oraz Jam Łasica Czerwony często ma większość zawodów, jak i role zwykłych obywateli. W pilotażowym odcinku serialu Krowa i Kurczak pt. Nie pal (ang. No smoking) Czerwony odgrywał rolę Diabła, który zabrał Kurczaka do piekła za to, że ten palił papierosa. W odcinku Major Gatek serialu "Krowa i Kurczak" dowiadujemy się, że Czerwony jako Major Gatek był zakochany w Mamie tytułowych bohaterów i o mały włos nie został ich ojcem, gdyż razem z Tatą rywalizowali o jej "rękę". Jednak ostatecznie Czerwony zrezygnował z małżeństwa z Mamą, będąc szczęśliwym z utraty spodni. Wygląd Czerwony posiada atrybuty tradycyjnie przypisywane diabłu – czerwoną skórę, rogi, zakończony szpiczastym grotem ogon, owłosione i mocno eksponowane pośladki. Kwestie Czerwonego Czerwony, podobnie jak inne postacie kreskówek Krowa i Kurczak oraz Jam Łasica, posiada charakterystyczne dla siebie kwestie: * "Cześć/Czołem, to ja,..." (ang. Hello, it's me...), gdzie ... jest używanym przez niego w danym odcinku imieniem lub zawodem ("Cześć to ja, strażnik", "Cześć, to ja, Larry Bezspodni"). * "Coś nie tak, Kurczaczku?" (What's wrong chicken?). Słowa te wypowiadane są troskliwym i zatroskanym głosem do Kurczaka, zazwyczaj gdy ten cierpi lub jest poniżony z powodu działań Czerwonego. * Sue me, dosłownie "Zaskarż mnie". Częsta odpowiedź na prośby o zaprzestanie złego działania lub wezwania do skruchy. Kwestia niekonsekwentnie tłumaczona w polskiej wersji językowej. * "Czy to zbrodnia/grzech?" (Is that a crime?). Kwestia stosowana w podobnym kontekście jak kwestia powyżej. Najczęściej pojawia się w Jam Łasica, gdy wychodzi na jaw, iż Czerwony jest oszustem. Imiona czerwonego W każdym z odcinków Czerwony posiada inne imię, najczęściej nawiązujące do faktu, iż nie korzysta on ze spodni. Niektóre z imion czerwonego to: * Wielki Zadkini * Walter Dżinsyprecz * Larry Bezspodni * Zadniadmirał Lloyd * Doktor Bezmajtkowiec * Profesor Gateknienosze * Piękny Zadek * Ivan Majtybez * Major Gatek * Pan Gołyzadek * Bezgacki * Zygmunt Dupsztejn * Doktor Hei Kolano * Gerardo De La Riviera * Heins, kamerdyner * Mery Lu Zadek * Policjant Ortodonta – Rzeźnikowski * Telula Pośladek * Lui Begolas * Durny czerwony facet bez gaci (określenie Krowy)Odcinek "Trener operacji plastycznych", Krowa: "Weź się w garść braciszku, to ty robiłeś te wszystkie operacje, a nie ten durny czerwony facet bez gaci" * Red Van Zadek * Porucznik Półdupek * Bezgatek DeLeon * Lance bez spodni * Doktor brak spodni * Profesor Bez Gatek * Wymionko * Baron von Gateknienoszę * Timothy Zadek * cezar Gluteus Maximus Wcielenia Czerwonego Krowa i Kurczak Poniższa tabela przedstawia opis tego kim był i co robił Czerwony w wybranych odcinkach serialu Krowa i Kurczak. Jam Łasica Poniższa tabela prezentuje Czerwonego w serialu Jam Łasica. Ciekawostki * W czwartym sezonie serialu Jam Łasica Czerwony aż trzykrotnie przyjmuje identyczne imię: Lans bez spodni. * W odcinku serialu Jam Łasica pt. Kto wymazał Krowę i Kurczaka dowiadujemy się, że Czerwony chciał mieć własny program, ale nie chcieli mu go dać, ponieważ nie nosi spodni. Galeria czerwony diabel.jpg czerwony i krowa.jpg czerwony krowa i kurczak.jpeg czerwony i dziadek.jpg czerwony odcinek.jpg czerwony i jam.jpg czerwony w tv.jpg Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Bohaterowie Krowy i Kurczaka Kategoria:Bohaterowie Jam Łasicy Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie Krowy i Kurczaka Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie Jam Łasicy